bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Micythos Azazel
( ) | birthday = November 19 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 6'2" | weight = 209 lbs | eyes = Light Blue | hair = Silver | blood type = O | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Atlantis | occupation = King of | previous occupation = Prince of Atlantis | team = | previous team = Atlantis | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Yhwach | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = (father) Yhwach (brother) Astraia (sister) Seireitou Kawahiru (half-brother) Kamui (half-brother) | education = Seiren | status = Active | signature skill = Reishi Dominance }} :"...stands above the mortals." - Seireitou-shishō Micythos Azazel (ミシフォッシャ·アザゼル, Misifōshu Azazeru) is a male of mysterious origins, having been banished from long ago. He is an enigmatic and powerful entity that wields the power of a Quincy, rivaling even the sealed king of legend. By no means, however, can this being consider himself to be a human. His actions have proven himself to be something beyond such a fragile precipice. He was born to the royal bloodline of Atlantean magic hunters, alongside his brother Yhwach and his sister Astraia. Having been gifted with the powers that both of his siblings had respectively possessed, Micythos bears the distinct designation of "A" — "The Almighty" (全知 (ザー・オールマイティー), Zenchi (Zā Ōrumaitī); Japanese for "Omniscience"), which symbolizes his claim that he sits upon a precipice beyond the rigid thinking of good and evil. Micythos was the heir to the throne of Atlantis, prior to its mysterious destruction and descension into the sea, which was later proven to be a consequence of his own actions. A master of the old ways, his skill and reputation resonate within the lore of all Quincy clans, of both modern and ancient. Though suggesting some sense of loyalty to his brethren, Micythos had abandoned his siblings at some unknown point in time, to which the former's brother would later challenge the heavens in a blood-waged war against Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the general of spirits who called themselves the "balancers". A "god of destruction", if you will, Micythos considers himself to be an existence that seeks solely to shift balance into chaos; a natural enemy to the Shinigami themselves. He has assumed many identities throughout his time in the human world, such as the legendary wizard, Merlin, and has served as a close advisor to all those who have served as the leader of . However, only those few in his inner circle, a group aptly named the who carry his blessed blood, know of his intentions to inflict chaos onto the world. Appearance Personality Micythos initially appears to be very ruthless, willing to allow comrade and enemy alike to lose their lives for the most insignificant of reasons. However, given his utter lack of caring for anybody besides himself, he never directly speaks down to others and shows the utmost respect to both friends and foes. He shows himself to be a kind and friendly person almost always, speaking to Raian Getsueikirite as if he was an old friend, and even to Minato Kuramoto as if the latter was his own child. In addition, he is not above making jokes or kidding around, even in tense situations. It is through this charm of his that he is able to coerce many to follow him and his plans. He appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily, though in reality they were coerced or manipulated by him. Despite his calm demeanor and intelligence, Micythos has shown a habit of taking very risky gambles to advance his plans, such as returning the stolen power that Sōkudo took from Kamui, manipulating the conflict between Minato and Satori Kurokami, involving himself with the equally dangerous Kurama Kawahiru, and even revealing the murder of Shōyō to Seireitou Kawahiru directly and in person. However, within this man that portrays elegance, there is a far darker will. Saori Sumeragi, his own sister in blood, called him "the darkness" and subsequently stated that he was no longer a living being, but a bringer of hatred and darkness; a statement that Micythos agrees completely with and has never attempted to deny. In addition, in contrast to being shown a calm and collected person, Micythos is not above using aggressive and sadistic means to further his plans. Kamui called him a "demon of lies", when speaking of various types of demons, and calling himself one as well. In his youth, Micythos appeared to have been a genuinely kind and merciful man, not doing so with a hidden agenda in mind. He was shown to spare any opponent he fought in an attempt to not shed unnecessary blood. Yhwach noted how Micythos was once in love, but nothing more was stated about that. Micythros full.jpeg|Asking why Minato and Ryōmaru stopped fighting. Micythos soft side.jpg|Micythos revealing his kind side. Micythos dark side.jpg|The darkness that is Micythos. Declaring war.jpg|Preparing to enter the battle. Micythos insane.jpg|His true insane self. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities noting Micythos' immense power.}} blasting away Minato Kuramoto.]] Martial Arts Master Soul Distribution Micythos is the only Quincy capable of taking on the powers and abilities of another Quincy's unique Schrift, using a unique ability known as the Schrift Erbe (聖文字継承 (シュリフト・アーブ), Shurifuto Erubu; German for "Script Inheritance", Japanese for "Holy Letter Legacy"). By using this technique, he is able to take on the powers of the Schift granted to them by Yhwach, whether they are still alive or have been killed. However, he has demonstrated that the Schrift Erbe does not deprive a Quincy of their Schrift power even after Micythos takes it, meaning that it is possible that the Schrift Erbe is some form of mimicy and/or copying technique instead of a power-stealing ability; however, this has yet to be disclosed. Micythos has justified this by stating that if his brother has the ability to "grant power" (known as "Schrift Erteilung"), then he possesses the ability to "take it", forming an unintended pair between them. Reishi Dominance Absolute Reishi Dominance *'Sklaverei' (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave") *'Massaker' (虐殺 (マサッカー), Masakkāru; German for "Massacre", Japanese for "Holy Murder"): Micythos has demonstrated the ability to enslave reishi in such a way that he can actually commit murder and even genocide with a mere thought. Taking advantage of his unparalleled mastery over the Quincy craft of reishi absorption and manipulation, he is able to impose his will onto the reishi that composes a living spiritual being and essentially cause a significant imbalance in their reishi structure that results in a explosion of bloody flesh and limbs; essentially ripping them apart and causing them to implode instantaneously. However, the limits to this ability appear to coincide with the victim's degree of spiritual power; with respect to how close they are to Micythos as well. Anybody under the third seat officer's power class can be obliterated by the Massaker if they are within thirty meters of Micythos's body. Once an individual comes into direct contact with Micythos, it is presumed that he can successfully destroy a Captain without much effort. However, these are by no means concrete facts, as it depends heavily upon the individual victim and their power. In cases where obliteration isn't possible and the victim is able to resist to some degree, they will often still receive significant internal injuries. Micythos must also be able to perceive the victim in order to perform the Massaker technique, meaning that those whom are moving far too fast for him to notice or he had not acknowledged are immune to the attack. The Almighty (全知 (ザー・オールマイティー), Zenchi (Zā Ōrumaitī); Japanese for "Omniscience") *' ' (簒奪聖壇 (ザンクト・アルタール), Zankuto Arutāru; German for "Saint Altar", Japanese for "Usurpation Altar"): By summoning forth five orbs of energy in the air around a target, they shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large ; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Micythos. However, unlike that of , Micythos demonstrates the ability to actually steal the Bankai of a Shinigami without the need for special technology through this very technique. He has explained that the way a Zanpakutō's two release states, the Shikai and Bankai, normally operate is very similar to how their system of Kidō works. The Shikai is required to speak a release incantation before its ability is revealed. The asauchi template used to allow the spirit to be manifested into this sword form works as a "medium", allowing for this communication to take place. In this regard, it can be said that the Shikai is simply the "activated asauchi". However, the Bankai itself is the manifestation of the inner spirit brought outside. That is the literal definition of the advanced release state. Once one obtains this second form, they no longer need an incantation to release their sword. Why is that? Because the Bankai is an indication of developing the capability of manifesting the spirit on one's own, forgoing the necessity for any release command or medium. Therefore, the Bankai is the "true Zanpakutō" in action. If it is destroyed, just as if a person was killed, it can not be brought back to the way it was before due to this fact. Shinigami can still use the Shikai, despite their Bankai being removed, because some degree of residue from the spirit being ripped away is still left within the sword. Over a long period of time, it might be possible to reawaken the Bankai by slowly breathing life back into the asauchi; however, Micythos says this is but an unproven theory. And that is how the medallions work: by ripping away and stealing the reishi of the spirit within the blade due to now being manifested and out in the open, the Quincy manages to steal the Bankai. Micythos, however, uses his Sklaverei to do the same feat. By peeling away the reishi of the Bankai and absorbing it into his being, he may integrate its powers and form into himself. Unlike the medallion, which can store only a single Bankai at any given time, Micythos can store as many Bankai as he can within him; as they are no longer separate entities but actually a part of him now. He is also able to steal a Bankai that is within a medallion and integrate it within himself through the Sklaverei technique. It is unknown if he can do the same feat with an Arrancar's released form. Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step/God Step"): The use of speed plays a vital role in the combat strategies of a Quincy. In their arsenal, nothing bests the Hirenkyaku in matters of finesse and precise footwork, to the point that it stands to be a technique that far surpasses the Shinigami's Flash Step. However, Micythos claims that there is so much more to the technique than simply a means of movement. Quincy are traditionally trained from a young age to ascertain the flow of energy that exists in the air around them. By taking advantage of the reishi movement, a Quincy can actually "ride" the current as if they were surfing a wave in the ocean; being capable of making incredibly quick and split-second motions all in one expenditure. But the true amazement behind the technique utilized by Micythos, a master of all Quincy powers, lies in the ability to create his own pathways by manipulating the reishi around his body down to the quantum level. In the end, the creation is likened to the concept of quantum entanglement, in that reishi from Micythos's feet forge a bridge to another source of reishi in another distant location, causing the two parties of reishi to become linked and associated together as though they were right next to one another physically, allowing him to ride the flow in the same way normal Quincy move about; essentially acquiring the means of instantaneous teleportation rivaling Seireitou Kawahiru's Shukuchi technique. Micythos can even use Hirenkyaku to transverse dimensions freely in the same manner. to fade away.]] Schatten (自己韜晦 (シャドー), Shaten; German for "Shadow", Japanese for "Concealing One's Position") rock structures.]] Reishi Craftsmanship: One of the advanced techniques that a Quincy is capable of using, it allows for the user to actually give a solid form to the reishi around them, forming various items and weapons suiting the desire of the Quincy. Micythos seemingly utilizes this technique on a far more devastating level, so much so that it seemed as though he was no longer using the power of only a Quincy, as stated by Ryang Kaebaek. He is able to form extremely massive structures, such as compressed planet-sized rock formations, akin to meteorites, almost effortlessly from above the Soul Society's atmosphere. It was subsequently stated that it was almost a "god-like" power for Micythos to pull on reishi from far above the atmosphere, someplace far beyond the reach of even a master-class Quincy, and to be capable of manipulating that reishi at seemingly instantaneous speeds. Kaebaek noted that such a feat was well beyond that of a normal Quincy's power. As these massive structures descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, another one collides with the first like an enormous hammer, breaking both apart and ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. Upon initial use, the impact of this technique was of such enormity that it devastated a significant portion of the Gotei 13's Eleventh Division with the resulting tremors being felt as far away as Reiji Maigo. It is unknown what other structures Micythos is capable of forming, though it is implied that the possibilities are nearly endless. Absolute Self-Existence Kirchenlied Spellcraft Lucifer (光の催 (ルシファー), Rushifā; Latin and Japanese for "Bearer of Light") Quincy: Ligësi Satan (敵 (サタン), Saten; Hebrew and Japanese for "Adversary") Quotes * "Those of you here... who carry love for another in your hearts... Perish." * "The Wandenreich's ideal was good. They dreamed of creating a fair society in which the gods of death and the monks of life may work together. All very nice... if it could ever happen. But trying to change the world based on an ideal is just too naive. What a pity. If only brother asked for my assistance, I might have lent him a hand." * (To Seireitou) "Is this the respect they show to enemy generals? You should teach your students some proper manners, Seireitou-kun." * (To Saori) "You said I was the darkness, didn't you? Then I will make you wither... and my darkness will make this shining rainbow bridge of hope... disappear!" * "These two powers combined can end your lives in an instant. Allow me to show you... the true power of Quincy." * (To Team Kuramoto) "I have often heard you living beings refer to this as fate... or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful. They create this so-called destiny with their own hands." * "At the same time that we were all pursuing peace... the reality was that we began to seek conflict. Those with power will always fight for more. Because if you don't have power, you will lose everything." * (Addressing the ) "As of today, we... the Seraph... and the Soul Society, exist in a state of war. With each passing day, we draw closer to the ultimate goal of reviving the origin of all beings, the Amatsumikaboshi. And then we will unify the divided spiritual and material worlds. We will return to the original state where light and darkness stood together as one entity. By doing so, all will be equal and free from affliction. The world will become truly peaceful." Behind the Scenes Μικυθος, the traditional spelling for Micythos (or Mikythros), is an ancient Greek name.